Harry Potter und das glänzende Grün
by Lady Juliana
Summary: Meine erste FF, vielleicht möchte jemand mal ein Anfängerwerk lesen. Näheres zum Inhalt in der Einleitung. Viel Spaß
1. Default Chapter

Julia Gellar saß auf einem der weißen Stühle im Empfangsbereich, des großen Anwesens ihrer Eltern. Warscheinlich war auch dieser Stuhl ein Designerstück, dass ihre Mutter nur mit viel Mühe hatte auftreiben können. Julia war der ganze Stolz ihrer beiden Eltern.

Robert und Christine Gellar waren angesehene Persönlichkeiten in der Zaubererwelt. Beide stammten sie aus reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, doch hielten sie dies nie für wichtig. Robert Gellar war Mitglied des Zaubergamots und Finanzberater des Zaubereiministers in London. Er war ein hochgewachsener, gutaussehender Mann mittleren Alters. Sein Haar war pechschwarz und nur durchzogen von ein paar silbergrauen Strähnen, die sehr elegant wirkten. Seine Frau, Christine Gellar, war Chefheilerin im St. Mungo Hospital, ein hochangesehenes Zaubererkrankenhaus und sie war oft im Auftrag des Ministeriums im Ausland unterwegs. Mrs. Gellar war fast einen Kopf kleiner als ihr Mann, doch war auch sie nicht klein von Gestalt. Sie hatte blondes lockiges Haar, dass ihr bis auf die Schultern fiel und strahlend blaue Augen. Sie war sehr schlank und versicherte allen immer, dies komme nur von dem Streß, den sie im Krankenhaus habe.

Julia fand, dass ihre Eltern ein wunderbares Paar abgaben, dass sich trotz der wenigen Zeit die sie miteinander verbringen konnten, ausgezeichnet ergänzte. Ihre Liebe zueinander war in den langen Jahren ihrer Ehe stets gewachsen und noch heute begehrten sie einander, als wären sie frisch verliebt. Jedoch bekam Julia sie selten zu sehen. Sie war bisher nur in den Ferien aus Frankreich nach Hause gekommen

,,Seid ihr denn immer noch nicht fertig?" rief Julia aufgeregt.

Heute würde sie ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts antreten, der berühmten Zaubererschule Großbrittaniens. Dafür hatten sich selbst ihre Eltern frei genommen, naja, sie würden nur später anfangen, aber der gute Wille zählt. Julia hatte ihre ersten fünf Schuljahre in Frankreich verbracht. Sie war Jahrgangsbeste und Vertrauensschülerin, der Beauxbatons Akademie in Frankreich gewesen. Unter der strengen Schulleiterin Madame Maxime hatte Julia die franözische Sprache und elegante Zauberkunst erlernt, doch ihre Eltern hatten es so gewollt, dass sie ihren Abschluss in England machen sollte, unter dem Hexenmeister Albus Dumbledore. Julia kannte ihn schon lange und hatte ihn sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Er besuchte ihre Eltern regelmäßig zu Hause und hatte sich danach des öfteren mit ihr unterhalten. Immer hatte er ihr Tipps mit auf den Weg gegeben oder ihr Geschichten erzählt, bei denen sie dann in Lachen ausgebrochen war. Ja, sie freute sich schon darauf ihn wiederzusehen, doch würde in Hogwarts alles so neu sein für sie. Sie hatte ihre gesamten Freunde in Frankreich zurücklassen müssen. Wie fremd sie sich fühlen würde. All diese Sorgen spuckten ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf, während sie ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass ihre Eltern endlich kommen würden, um sie zum Bahnhof zu bringen, von dem sie per Zug aus nach Hogwarts gelangen würde.

,,Bitte, nun kommt doch endlich. Wir werden noch zu spät kommen und dann verpasse ich meinen Zug." rief sie wieder. Julia hatte das Haar von ihrer Mutter. Es war blond, rund gelockt und fiel ihr bis zu den Hüftknochen auf dem Rücken hinunter. Ihre Haut war leicht gebräunt und sehr zart. Ihre sanften Gesichtszüge und ihre schlanke Figur passten sehr gut zu ihr. Sie hatte große grüne Augen, die sie von ihrem Vater hatte und lange Wimpern. Eine schmale, schön geformte Nase und schwungvolle Lippen, die einen zarten Roséton hatten. Ihr Anblick hatte schon vielen französischen Jungen, ihrer Schule, die Sprache verschlagen. Wenn sie lachte, was sie sehr oft tat, steckte sie alle anderen mit an, denn ihr Lachen war herzlich und schön. Schon einem Lächeln von Julia waren viele verfallen, doch der hatte noch nicht ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen gesehen. Sie funkelten nur so vor Energie und ihre Wimpern umspielten dies sinnlich. Julia bewegte sich elegant, was warscheinlich ihrer langen Ballettausbildung zu verdanken war. Tanzen, ja, das war eine ihrer großen Leidenschaften. Sie liebte es zu tanzen, Quidditch zu spielen, zu schwimmen und natürlich - zu zaubern. Ja, so vertrieb sie sich gerne die Zeit, wenn ihre Eltern in den Ferien nicht zu Hause waren.

Doch jetzt schien das alles unwichtig, denn Julia hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht den Hogwartsexpress verpassen würde.

Als ihre Eltern endlich durch die Flügeltür kamen, sprang Julia sofort auf und sagte erleichtert: ,,Na endlich. Da seid ihr ja. Wollen wir nun los?"

,,Aber Julia, weshalb machst du solch eine Hektik? Wir haben noch ganze zwei Stunden bis dein Zug abfährt." bemerkte Mr. Gellar.

,,Was ist, wenn der Zug früher abfahren muss oder wir in einen Stau geraten?" fragte Julia, jetzt deutlich gereizt über die lockere Art ihres Vaters. ,,Du sagst doch immer Besser zu früh, als zu spät oder gar nicht. " fügte Julia noch hinzu.

Endlich überzeugt, ergriff Julias Vater ihren schweren Hogwartskoffer und konnte ihn mit ein wenig Mühe zur Tür heraus zerren. Draußen legte er ihn in den geräumigen Kofferraum ihres silbernen Mercedes und wartete auf seine Frau und seine Tochter. Julia griff noch nach ihrer dunkelgrünen Umhängetasche und ging dann mit ihrer Mutter, die Treppe vor der Tür hinunter, zum Auto, dass ihr Vater vorne geparkt hatte.

Julia hatte einen eigenen stilvollen Geschmack, was ihre Kleidung anging. Heute trug sie wieder eine ihrer vielen Jeanshosen, jedoch keine einfache Jeans. Julia hatte immer das Problem passende Hosen zu finden, doch diese Hosen, waren wie für sie gemacht. Sie saßen sehr eng und schmiegten sich perfekt ihrer schmalen Figur an. Zu der engen, hellen Jeanshose trug Julia eine tallierte schwarze Bluse und darüber eine leichte, schwarze Jacke. Julia hatte sich passend zu ihrem Outfit ein paar schwarze Schuhe angezogen. Ihr Outfit wirkte wieder einmal sehr edel, da sie ergänzend eine weiße Perlen- kette und ohrringe trug. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sie nur mit ein paar schwarzen Spangen am Hinterkopf zusammengefasst.

So stieg sie also zusammen mit ihren Eltern in den Wagen ein. Die Sonne schien an diesem ersten Septembertag nur schwach durch die dunklen Wolken, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg machten.

Sie fuhren nun schon fast eine ganze Stunde und waren immer noch nicht am Bahnhof King's Cross angekommen, denn wie von Julia prophezeit waren sie in einen Verkehrsstau geraten, doch jetzt schien es endlich voran zu gehen. Julia rutschte vor Aufregung von der einen zur anderen Seite auf der Hinterbank des Autos. Endlich kamen sie am Bahnhof an und hatten noch knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde. Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn zu. Julia lehnte sich dagegen, so wie es ihr, ihr Vater zu Hause zu oft erklärt hatte und kippte sofort hindurch. Sie war durch die Wand gekommen, schnell zur Seite getreten und hatte sich umgesehen, denn hinter Julia kam gleich Mr. Gellar durch die Absperrung getreten. Vor ihnen stand die mächtige Lock des Hogwartsexpress. Als auch Mrs. Gellar die Absperrung durchschritten hatte liefen sie zusammen zu den Waggons und Mr. Gellar ließ den Koffer seiner Tochter einladen. Julia war jetzt sichtlich erleichtert endlich angekommen zu sein und schaute sich ein bisschen in der Menge um, während sich ihre Eltern unterhielten. Als sie durch die Absperrung gekommen waren, waren Julia sofort die vielen verschiedenen Leute aufgefallen, die hier schon standen. Es herrschte dichtes Gedränge und überall verabschiedeten sich Kinder von ihren Eltern, Gepäckwagen wurden durch die Gegend geschoben und es herrschte wirres Gezwitscher von den ganzen Eulen.

Julia unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit ihren Eltern, doch sie wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, denn ein Mann schritt auf sie zu.

,,Einen guten Tag wünsche ich, Robert." So schüttelte der Mann Julias Vater die Hand. Er hatte aschblondes Haar, dass ihm bis über die Schultern den Rücken hinunterfiel, jedoch hatte er es mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengebunden. Er hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, dass sehr elegant wirkte, genau wie sein schwarzer Zaubererumhang den er trug, doch auch Mr. Gellar hatte einen teuren, schwarzen Umhang an.

,,Ah, Lucius, ich bin erfreut dich zu sehen. Darf ich vorstellen? Christine, Julia, das ist Mr. Malfoy. Er arbeitet ebenfalls für das Ministerium."

Mr. Malfoy nahm galant Mrs. Gellars Hand und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken. ,,Wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen. Ich freue mich sie wieder zu sehen. Sie haben wirklich eine ganz reizende Frau, Robert." sagte er und grinste wieder zu Mr. Gellar. Dann wand er sich interessiert an Julia und sagte: ,,Ah und du bist also Julia Gellar. Du siehst genauso bezaubernd aus, wie deine Mutter." sagte er und gab auch Julia einen Handkuss. ,,Meinen Sohn, Draco, müsstest du ja bereits kennen. Er ist auch in deinem Jahrgang, nicht wahr?" fragte er Julia.

,,Das ist mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich war fünf Jahre lang in Frankreich und besuchte die Beauxbatons Akademie." gab Julia als Antwort.

,,Wir wollen einfach das sie ihren Abschluss in England macht." fügte ihr Vater noch hinzu.

,,Draco wird dir die Schule bestimmt gerne zeigen. Ähm... also Robert, ich hätte da eine Bitte an dich. Geschäftlich. Könnten wir kurz reden?" fragte Lucius Malfoy und seine eisblauen Augen blitzten.

,,Sicher, Lucius. Ihr entschuldigt?" sagte Mr. Gellar zu seiner Familie.

,,Es war sehr nett sie wiedergesehen zu haben, Christine. Ein angenehmes Schuljahr wünsche ich dir, Julia." sagte Malfoy noch.

Robert Gellar verschwand kurz mit Mr. Malfoy und Julia verabschiedete sich schon von ihrer Mutter. Es gab nur eine kurze Umarmung. Nicht, weil es Julia peinlich gewesen wäre. Nein, es war durch die wenige Zeit in der sie sich sahen einfach eine Distanz zwischen sie und ihre Eltern gerückt, die unüberwindbar schien. Jetzt kam auch Julias Vater wieder und schnell verabschiedete er sich von ihr. Ein kräftiger Händeedruck und ein Lächeln sollten genügen.

,,Schick uns mal eine Eule, ja?" sagte Mr. Gellar noch, als Julia in den bereits viel besetzten Zug einstieg. Weg war sie; für ein weiteres Jahr.

Ihre Umhängetasche drückte sie an sich um besser an den anderen Schülern durch die Gänge zu kommen. Sie spähte in viele Abteile, doch es war fast alles besetzt. Auf einmal stieß sie jedoch auf ein leeres Abteil und schnell setzte sie sich hinein. Sie setzte sich ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Julia hoffte, dass sie die Fahrt alleine verbringen konnte, doch die Tür wurde sogleich wieder aufgestoßen und ein schwarzhaariger Junge fragte:

,,Ist hier schon besetzt, oder kann ich mich dazu setzen?" Er schaute Julia flehend durch seine Brille hinweg an.

,,Nein. Du kannst dich gerne setzen." sagte Julia und beobachtete, wie sich der Junge gegenüber von ihr niederließ. Sie sah ihn kurz an und war überrascht, wie gut er aussah. Sein schwarzes Haar stand nach allen Richtungen ab, doch gefiel es Julia. Er hatte leuchtende Grüne Augen, fast wie sie selbst, dachte sie, wenn sie nur ein bisschen dunkler wären. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, dass ihm auch sehr gut stand und dazu trug er eine dunkle Jeans. Julia schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, bis der Junge sagte:

,,Hi, ähm, ich bin Harry Potter. Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen und eigentlich müsstest du doch ungefähr in meinem Jahrgang sein, oder?"

Er reichte ihr die Hand und Julia schüttelte sie und antwortete:

,,Julia Gellar. Sehr erfreut." Sie ließ sich wieder nach hinten in ihren Sitz sinken und sagte während sie den Blick zum Fenster wandte:

,,Das wird mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich bin fünf Jahre lang in Frankreich gewesen und habe die Beauxbaton Akadademie besucht. Doch meine Eltern wollen, dass ich meinen Abschluss in England und in meiner eigenen Sprache mache."

,,Wow. Du bist auch in meinem Jahrgang. Weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommst, oder wird man dich erst noch einteilen?" fragte Harry neugierig, denn sie gefiel ihm.

,,Ähm, Haus? Wie meinst du das?" fragte Julia etwas irritiert.

,,Ach, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Also, in Hogwarts gibt es vier Häuser: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Diese vier Häuser haben ihre Namen von den vier großen Zauberern, die sie gegründet haben..."

,,Entschuldige. Ich habe schon davon gelesen, doch wusste ich nicht, dass es diese Häusereinteilung immer noch in Hogwarts gibt. Wie wird man einem Haus zugeteilt?" unterbrach ihn Julia.

,,Der sprechende Hut wird dich zuteilen. Du musst ihn nur aufsetzen, weiter nichts. Ich selbst bin in Gryffindor. Du musst nur hoffen, dass er dich nicht nach Slytherin steckt. Aus diesem Haus sind die meisten Schwarzen Magier hervorgegangen und noch heute merkt man diesen Unterschied zu den anderen Häusern." sagte Harry.

,,Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme, denn wenn dort alle so nett sind, wie du, wird es bestimmt nicht so schwer für mich." sagte Julia und lächelte ihm entgegen.

Kurz blickte sie auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass es immer noch fünf Minuten waren, bis der Zug abfuhr und sie blickte wieder aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das Gewusel vor dem Zug. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass sie wegschaute und musterte sie. Wie schön ihr blondes Haar war. Außerdem fiel ihm auf dass sie, wie er, grüne Augen hatte, doch waren ihre Augen dunkler, doch sie strahlten geheimnisvoll. Harry musste sich beherrschen, denn er hatte plötzlich das Verlangen ihre zarte Haut zu berühren. Noch ein paar Minuten starrte er sie so an, bis die Tür ihres Abteils erneut aufgeschoben wurde und auch Julia ihren Blick darauf richtete. Ein rothaariger Junge steckte grinsend seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein und sagte:

,,Hi, ähm, können wir uns dazu setzen oder stören wir?" Harry warf einen fragenden Blick zu Julia, doch als sie lächelnd nickte, sagte er: ,,Hi Ron, kommt ruhig rein und setzt euch."

Julia fragte sich, wieviele Personen dieser Ron denn mit dabei hatte, denn es waren nur noch zwei Plätze in dem Abteil frei. Als er dann jedoch nur noch ein Mädchen mit krausem, braunem Haar an der Hand mit sich führte, war Julia erleichtert.

Als sich Ron neben Harry gesetzt hatte, nahm das Mädchen neben Julia platz und sagte:

,,Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger und dieser Trottel dadrüben," sie warf kurz einen wütenden Blick zu Ron ,,der sich nicht selbst vorstellen kann ist Ronald Weasley."

,,Hi, ich bin Julia Gellar." sagte sie und schüttelte jeweils Rons und Hermines Hand. Harry und Ron verfielen schnell in ein Gespräch und Julia musste für Hermine erneut die Geschichte erzählen, weshalb sie jetzt neu in Hogwarts war. Hermine war ganz begeistert und fragte sie etwas neidisch weiter über ihre Ausbildung in Frankreich aus.

Der Zug war jetzt bereits losgefahren. Nach einiger Zeit schalteten sich auch Harry und Ron in das Gespräch der Mädchen mit ein und Julia fand die drei sehr nett. Sie erzählten ihr viel über Hogwarts, die Lehrer und den Unterricht.

Der Mittag war nun schon weit fortgeschritten und sie hatten sich bei einer alten Hexe, die mit ihrem Wagen durch die Waggons streifte, reichlich mit Essen für den Rest der Zugfahrt eingedeckt. Die drei waren begeistert von Julia und hörten gar nicht mehr auf sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

Es war draußen schon dunkel geworden und im Zug waren die Lampen entzündet worden, als ein weiteres Mal die Tür zu ihrem Abteil aufgeschoben wurde und die vier während einem Gespräch unterbrach.

Ein schlanker Junge betrat das Abteil mit einem Grinsen, dass Julia bekannt vorkam. Sie sah seine aschblonden Haare und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass das wohl der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy sein musste. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sagte zu den Jungen:

,,Ah, Potter und das Wiesel."

,,Was willst du Malfoy?" gab Harry wütend zurück.

,,Ich muss mit Enttäuschung feststellen, dass Dumbledore euch noch ein weiteres Jahr für Hogwarts zulässt. Wo ist eigentlich die Granger? Ich habe gehört, dass sie jetzt mit dir, Weasley, zusammen ist." sagte Malfoy verächtlich, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich zu den Mädchen um. Jetzt erblickte er zum ersten Mal Julia. Seine eiskalten, blauen Augen ruhten kurz auf ihr und dann schaute er zu Hermine.

,,Stimmt das, Granger? Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der Muggelliebhaber ist, was?" sagte er provozierend, doch die drei reagierten gar nicht auf Malfoys Bemerkungen. Warscheinlich waren sie es schon gewohnt, dachte Julia. Warum jedoch war er so gemein zu Harry und den anderen?

Er drehte sich jetzt wieder zu Julia und fragte:

,,Und mit wem habe ich hier das Vergnügen?"

Seine Augen wanderten interessiert über Julias Körper. Diese erhob sich jedoch, sodass sie jetzt genau vor ihm stand. Er war fast einen halben Kopf größer als sie und sie sagte:

,,Mein Name ist Julia Gellar... und du musst Lucius Malfoys Sohn sein." sagte Julia und schenkte ihm eines ihrer schönsten Lächeln. Draco hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Sein Vater hatte ihm, bevor er in den Zug eingestiegen war noch von Robert Gellars Tochter erzählt und gesagt er solle sich ihr gegenüber höflich und nett verhalten, da er wichtige Geschäfte mit ihrem Vater abschließen wolle, doch Draco ärgerte sich, dass sein Vater ihm nichts von ihrer Schönheit erzählt hatte. Er hatte schon geglaubt er würde einem hässlichen, womöglich dicken Mädchen Komplimente machen müssen und sich so aufs tiefste blamieren, doch bei Julia, dachte er, würde dies ein Kinderspiel werden. Er würde seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen, denn sie gefiel ihm sehr gut. In Hogwarts hatte er noch Keine gesehen, die nur annährend so hübsch war, wie Julia, dachte er bei sich. Er würde nicht nur seinem Vater einen Gefallen tun, sondern er würde sich mit dem hübschesten Mädchen Hogwarts schmücken können.

,,Draco Malfoy, sehr erfreut." sagte er und wie schon sein Vater nahm auch er ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss darauf. Julia konnte beobachten, wie Ron hinter Dracos Rücken das Gesicht verzog, als er ihre Hand küsste. Draco ging jetzt wieder zur Abteiltür, drehte sich aber noch ein Mal um und sagte zu Julia: ,,Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch." und zu den anderen gewandt sagte er noch: ,,Und euch läuft man ja sowieso ständig über den Weg."

Damit war er verschwunden.

Ron und Hermine waren nach seinem Verschwinden sofort in ein Gespräch verfallen mit schweren Anschuldigungen über Draco Malfoy. Julia war wieder auf ihren Sitz gesunken und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf.

So viele neue Eindrücke an einem Tag und er war noch lange nicht vorbei. Harry hatte Julia die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr wenden, doch plagte ihn noch eine Frage, die er Julia jetzt stellte, während Hermine und Ron noch heftig diskutierten: ,,Ähm, Julia, wieso meinst du hat Draco dich eben verschont? Ich meine... nicht das ich gewollt hätte, dass er auch dich beleidigt... aber was für einen Grund hat er gehabt dir die Hand zu küssen? Nicht einmal Pansy Parkinson, auch eine Slytherin, ziemlich hässlich eigentlich, aber nicht einmal sie hat er obwohl er mit ihr zusammen war in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst."

,,Ich..." wollte Julia schon anfangen, doch sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die zugehört hatte, als Harry seine Frage gestellt hatte.

,,Harry, das liegt doch auf der Hand. Julias Vater ist im Zaubergamots und Angestellter des Zaubereiministeriums. Was glaubst du wird Lucius Malfoy also seinem Sohn geraten haben, als er erfahren hatte, das Julia jetzt nach Hogwarts geht. Natürlich, da ihr Vater im Zaubereiministerium ein gutes Image hat, soll Draco mal schön ein bisschen bei Mr. Gellars Tochter schleimen, um ihm Vorteile zu verschaffen. Aber ich denke, das das nicht der einzige Grund ist. Julia ist nebenbei sehr hübsch und warscheinlich das attraktivste Mädchen das wir in Hogwarts haben. Habt ihr nicht Dracos Blick gesehen, den er Julia zugeworfen hat, als er reinkam? Da kannte er ihren Namen noch nicht und wusste noch nicht, wen er da vor sich hatte. Tja, wenn ihr mich fragt, hat Draco ein Auge auf Julia geworfen." endete Hermine mit sicherem Gesichtsausdruck.

,,Woher weißt du von meinem Vater? Ich habe doch noch gar nichts von ihm erzählt, Hermine." fragte Julia, die nach Hermines Theorie jetzt etwas verwirrt war.

,,Oh! Ich habe das Interview von ihm im Tagespropheten gelesen. Ich finde es sehr beeindruckend, dass er sich trotz der drohenden Gefahr Voldemorts öffentlich gegen ihn und seine Anhänger äußert. Sehr mutig, wirklich. Außerdem soll er sein Amt im Zaubergamot hervorragend ausführen. Er setzt sich sehr für die Gleichberechtigung der Zauberer und Zauberwesen ein. Er ist wirklich ein Vorbild von mir. Meinst du du könntest ihm mal von B.Elfe.R erzählen? Das ist..." Doch jetzt unterbrach Harry schnell:

,,Hermine, das hat doch noch Zeit. Du kannst Julia immer noch von dieser Aktion erzählen."

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu beließ es jedoch dabei und fragte, ob Harry bereit wäre mit ihr den Platz zu tauschen, da sie sich mit Ron unterhalten wolle. Da auch Julia nichts dagegen hatte, dass Harry sich zu ihr setzte, tauschten sie schnell.

Hermine setzte sich neben Ron ergriff seine Hand und so redeten sie leise miteinander. Für Harry war es auch neu, das seine beiden besten Freunde nun zusammen waren, doch er gönnte ihnen ihr Glück, vor allem weil er Julia jetzt mal ganz für sich alleine hatte.

,,Du kommst aus einer Zaubererfamilie hast du gesagt. Dann kennst du bestimmt auch Quidditch, oder?" fragte Harry.

,,Natürlich kenne ich Quidditch. Kennst du dieses Gefühl, das einen durchflutet, wenn man mit dem Besen vom Boden abhebt?" schwärmte Julia.

,,Ich weiß was du meinst. Man glaubt, man lebe nur für dieses Gefühl. Ich bin übrigens Sucher und Mannschaftskapitän der Gryffindormannschaft. Hast du schon Mal Quidditch gespielt?" sagte Harry.

,,Ja, in Beauxbatons hatten wir eine Mädchen- und eine Jungenmannschaft. Wir hatten jedes Jahr vier Spiele gegen das Durmstrang Institut. Ich war Mittelfeld- Jägerin in unserer Jungenmannschaft." erklärte ihm Julia.

,,Das verwirrt mich jetzt ein wenig. Warum warst du nicht im Team der Mädchen?" fragte Harry.

,,Naja, die Mädchenmannschaft von Beauxbatons war sehr schwach und man meinte, dass ich mit meinem Talent für Quidditch, in ein besseres Team gehöre, also war ich das einzige Mädchen im Jungenteam." sagte Julia mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das Harry alles vergessen ließ.

Als Harry nicht darauf aus schien weiter zu reden, drehte sich Julia wieder zum Fenster und schaute in die Dunkelheit. Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Warum hatte er denn nichts mehr gesagt? Warum hatte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können? Sein Blick schweifte durch das Abteil und blieb an Ron und Hermine hängen. Beide waren eingeschlafen.

Ron saß aufrecht und hielt Hermine in seinen Armen. Harry wurde schwer ums Herz. Nur allzu gerne hätte er Julia jetzt in seine Arme geschlossen. Er kannte sie jetzt erst ein paar Stunden, doch kam es ihm vor, als würde er sie bereits sein Leben lang kennen. Sie war so wunderschön. Harry dachte, es müsste verboten werden so schön und gleichzeitig so intelligent, lustig und charmant zu sein. Kein Mädchen, dass er kannte konnte ihr auch nur annährend das Wasser reichen, selbst Hermine nicht, dachte er. Es musste schon nach neun Uhr abends sein, dachte Julia, als Harry plötzlich leise zu ihr sagte:

,,Am besten du gehst dich jetzt umziehen, denn wir werden bald da sein. Deine Schuluniform hast du doch bei dir, oder?"

Julia deutete auf ihre Tasche und sagte: ,,Ich werde Hermine am besten mitnehmen.

Aber... Ich denke, ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, um sie da rauszuholen."

Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr schönes Gesicht und sie deutete auf Ron, der Hermine fest umklammert hielt.

Als Harry und Julia die beiden Schlafenden sanft wach gerüttelt hatten, schnappte sich auch Hermine ihre Tasche, gab Ron noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann aus dem Abteil. Julia schenkte den beiden Jungen noch eines ihrer schönen Lächeln und ging dann ebenfalls hinaus. Harry schaute ihr hinterher und merkte wie seine Augen hinuntersahen, auf ihren Po. Wie gut das aussah in dieser Jeans. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte er sich ertappt und schnell ließ er den Kopf sinken, um die Röte vor Ron zu verstecken, die sich in seinem Gesicht breit gemacht hatte.

,,Man, diese Julia ist heiß." sagte Ron, als auch er begann sich seine Schuluniform anzuziehen.

,,Kann schon sein." sagte Harry so beiläufig, wie nur möglich und warf sich seinen Schulumhang über.

,,Komm schon, Alter. Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Ich hab gesehen, wie du sie angeschaut hast. Gibs zu, du stehst auf sie." sagte Ron und grinste dabei vielsagend.

,,Sie ist hübsch, ja, und nett, intelligent und humorvoll und sie mag Quidditch, ja, ..."

,,...und sie ist heiß" unterbrach Ron.

,,Ja, und sie ist heiß." sagte Harry gedankenversunken.

,,Oh, ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass du auf sie stehst, Alter." sagte Ron und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.

,,Ja, ist ja gut, aber du musst es ja nicht gleich rausschreien. Das muss nicht jeder wissen." ermahnte ihn Harry.

,,Was muss nicht jeder wissen?" fragte Julia, die mit Hermine in der Tür stand und beide warfen fragende Blicke ins Abteil.

,,Ach, nichts. Nichts Wichtiges. Männersache." sagte Ron darauf und er und Harry setzten sich nun fertig umgezogen wieder hin. Auch die Mädchen betraten jetzt das Abteil und setzten sich wieder hin. Harry fand, das Julia die Schuluniform besonders gut stand. Die Uniform bestand aus einem schwarzen Faltenrock, der nur knapp über den Knieen endete.

Mit jedem Schuljahr wurde der Schulrock etwas kürzer. Das war Dumbledores Idee, denn er fand, das habe eine therapeutische Wirkung und das besonders für die Jungen.

Harry dankte Dumbledore dafür.

Ihre schlanken Beine sahen wunderbar zart aus, fand Harry. Die Mädchen trugen in den Schuhen lange schwarze Kniestrümpfe, die sie noch ein bisschen vor der Kälte schützen sollten.

Während Hermine, wie es aussah, ihre weiße Schulbluse eine Nummer zu groß trug, war Julias Bluse wie maßgeschneidert. Sie war talliert und eng und doch bot sie Julia genug Bewegungsfreiheit. Ihre grauen Pullover, die auch die Jungen hatten, hatten die Mädchen noch nicht angezogen, doch Harry dachte sich, dass auch dieser ihr sehr gut stehen würde. Julia hatte ihr Haar nicht nochmal zurecht gemacht. Die blonden Locken waren immer noch am Hinterkopf in einem Knoten zusammen gesteckt und überall fielen Strähnen heraus, doch sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Ihre weiße Perlenkette trug sie immer noch um den Hals.

,,Wieso hast du auf keinem Teil deiner Uniform ein Schulabzeichen?" fragte Ron an Julia gewand.

,,Ach Ron, sie wurde doch noch keinem Haus zugeteilt, deshalb kann sie auch noch kein Wappen mit dem Tier ihres Hauses auf der Uniform haben.

... Ach und so jemanden ernennen sie zum Vertrauensschüler." spottete Hermine, doch dann weiteten sich erschrocken ihre Augen. ,,Oh nein, Ron. Wir haben die Sitzung der Vertrauensschüler verpennt. Wie konnte denn das passieren? Schnell, lass uns Ernie suchen und ihn fragen, was sie diskutiert haben. Vielleicht kann er uns etwas über die Sitzung erzählen, bis wir in Hogsmeade angekommen sind."

Schon waren die beiden verschwunden und übrig blieben wieder: Harry und Julia.

Sie saßen nebeneinander und Julia sagte: ,,Also, über mich weißt du ja schon eine Menge, aber willst du mir nicht auch etwas über dich erzählen? Natürlich weiß ich schon von der berühmten Geschichte, um deine Narbe, aber ich würde gerne etwas über Dich wissen?"

Harry schien etwas überrascht, doch fing er an davon zu erzählen, wie er bei den Dursleys lebte und Julia lauschte seinen Worten gespannt. Die beiden waren gerade in ein heiteres Gespräch verwickelt, als der Zug schon quietschend zum Stehen kam. Hermine und Ron waren noch nicht wiedergekommen und so beschlossen Harry und Julia schon Mal eine Kutsche zu reservieren, denn sie hofften, dass die beiden draußen noch auf sie stoßen würden. Harry wartete noch bis Julia sich ihren Schulumhang übergeworfen hatte und dann versuchten sie zusammen durch das dichte Gedränge in den Gängen nach draußen zu gelangen. Julia war etwas unwohl in dem Gewühle und als sie dicht hinter Harry gedrängt endlich nach draußen an die frische Luft gelangt waren, war Julia erleichtert, doch auch hier war das Gedränge groß und keine fünf Sekunden später, hatte sie Harry aus den Augen verloren. Verwirrt blieb Julia stehen und schaute sich in der Menge um.

Egal wo sie hinschaute - kein Harry.

Bis er plötzlich vor ihr stand, ganz dicht, und Julia kam sich plötzlich merkwürdig klein vor, denn Harry war bestimmt fünf Zentimeter größer, als sie und er war, da er nun schon im sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts war, auch größer als die meisten anderen Schüler. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht sehen können? Sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, denn er sagte:

,,Komm, wir müssen noch eine Kutsche reservieren."

Harry hielt ihr die Hand hin und als Julia sie ergriffen hatte, meinte er noch zu ihr mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht:

,,Wir wollen ja nicht, das du verloren gehst."

Sofort zog er sie hinter sich her durch die Menge. Sie stießen und rempelten viele Schüler an, doch im Gegensatz zu Julia, schien es Harry gar nicht zu stören. Allerdings war auch sie froh, als sie endlich in einer Kutsche saßen. Harry streckte den Kopf zum Fenster raus und wartete darauf, dass Hermine und Ron erschienen. Als auch sie sich hineingesetzt hatten, setzten sich die Kutschen endlich in Bewegung. Während der Fahrt redete Hermine geheimnistuerisch mit Ron über die Informationen, die sie als Vertrauensschüler schon bekommen hatten. Harry schaute zu Julia und verdrehte wegen der beiden nur kurz die Augen. Julia konnte sich daraufhin ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Fahrt verging schnell und nacheinander fuhren die hunderte Kutschen vor dem Schlossportal vor, sodass die Insassen dort direkt aussteigen konnten. Die Türen öffneten sich nun auch von der Kutsche in der Julia saß und als sie ausstieg und einen ersten Blick auf das Schloss Hogwarts werfen konnte, bekam sie nur ein ,,Wow!" hervor.

Auch die anderen drei waren jetzt hinter ihr ausgestiegen und zu viert gingen sie die steinerne Treppe hinauf zum Schlossportal, wo Julia schon eine Gestalt ausmachte, größer, als die Schüler die hindurch gingen. Diese Person stand dort am Eingang und wartete auf irgendjemanden. Julia wollte gerade ihre neuen Freunde fragen, ob sie wüssten wer das ist, doch da kam die dunkle Gestalt auch schon auf sie zugelaufen.

,,Mrs. Gellar, wie schön. Ich bin Professor McGonagall. Da sind sie ja endlich. Bitte folgen sie mir, alles weitere werde ich ihnen gleich erklären. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger herzlich wilkommen."

Damit drehte sich Prof. McGonagall um und schritt hinweg. Julia wand sich noch einmal um und schaute ihre drei Freunde an, die ihr ihre Nervosität ansahen, doch dann folgte sie ihrer neuen Professorin. Sie gingen durch das Schlossportal und dann in einen kleinen Raum nebenan. McGonagall wand sich zu Julia um und erzählte ihr was nun zu tun sei. Julia selbst wusste das alles schon von Harry, Hermine und Ron und war deshalb wenig aufgeregt.

,,Viel Glück, Miss Gellar." sagte sie noch mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und war dann aus dem kleinen Raum verschwunden. Julia wartete gespannt.

Sie müssen nur warten bis man sie aufruft.

Durch die Tür, die zur großen Halle führte, konnte Julia hören, wie sämtliche Schüler Hogwarts dort hinein strömten. Nach ettlichen Minuten wurde es endlich still und etwas undeutlich konnte Julia ihren Namen vernehmen, den Dumbledore gerade verkündet hatte. Das war ihr Zeichen.

Julia atmete tief ein und öffnete dann langsam die Tür. Schnell schlüpfte sie hindurch und befand sich nun in der großen Halle wieder, mit deren langen Lehrer- und Häusertischen. Jetzt schritt Julia schnellen Schrittes zwischen den Tischen hindurch bis nach vorn zum Lehrertisch. Alle Augen waren auf sie geheftet. Darunter Eisblaue, strahlend grüne und dunkle braune. Julia schaute nicht in die Schülermenge, sondern nur auf Prof. Dumbledore, ihren alten Freund, der sie lächelnd empfing. Vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen, blieb sie stehen.

,,Gut, Julia, wenn du jetzt bitte den Hut aufsetzen würdest, damit entschieden werden kann in welches Haus du kommst." sagte Dumbledore.

Julia wusste was jetzt zu tun war. Sie schritt die kleine Stufe hinauf und nahm den Hut von dem dreibeinigen Stuhl. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und zog den Hut über den Kopf. Draco sah gespannt vom Slytherintisch aus zu. Er hoffte, dass sie auch in sein Haus kommen würde. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine warteten neugierig auf die Entscheidung. Selbst Prof. Snape, der sofort ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte, beobachtete interessiert das Schauspiel.

Währenddessen sprach eine Stimme in Julias Kopf.

,,Mmh, welches Haus? Ich sehe Fleiß... oh ja... und Ruhm. Vielleicht Ravenclaw. Dein Kampfgeist ist groß... ja, da könnten Ambitionen für Slytherin vorhanden sein. Da ist viel Mut, sehr viel Mut sogar... zu Tatendrang und Enthusiasmus. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt. GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut aus und Julia war froh, dass dieses Warten endlich vorbei war.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Zum Glück bekam das nur Ron mit, der ihm grinsend in die Seite stach.

Julia setzte den Hut ab und ging zu dem wild jubelndem Gryffindortisch. Von vielen Jungen der anderen Tische waren enttäuschte Säufzer zu vernehmen und auch Prof. Snape lehnte sich jetzt wieder etwas missmutig im Stuhl zurück. Für Draco war es nicht zu verstehen, warum man so eine Schönheit nach Gryffindor und nicht in sein Haus schickte, doch er würde noch lange nicht aufgeben.

Als Julia sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte, der ihr einen Platz neben sich freigehalten hatte, fuhr Dumbledore fort.

,,Gut. Sehr schön. Viel Glück in diesem Schuljahr, Julia.

Bevor wir jetzt essen, werden die diesjährigen Erstklässler in die Häuser eingewiesen."

Mit diesen Worten öffneten sich zwei Flügeltüren der großen Halle und die Erstklässler schritten ängstlich vor den Lehrertisch. Julia war froh, dass sie diese Prozedur nun hinter sich hatte und grinste nur in die Runde.

Als auch die Zuteilung der Neuen beendet war, klärte Dumbledore nochmals alle Schüler über die allgemeinen Regeln auf und danach erschien endlich das Festessen. Jetzt brach lautes Stimgewirr in der großen Halle aus und die meisten beluden ihre Teller mit allem was sie in die Finger kriegen konnten. Julia aß nur wenig, denn diese ganzen neuen Eindrücke machten ihr deutlich zu schaffen.

,,Ah, da ist ja endlich dein Schulwappen." sagte Ron plötzlich, der gegenüber von Julia saß und nun auf ihren Hogwarts Umhang deutete. Sie selbst sah es jetzt auch erst. Ein Wappen mit den Löwen für Gryffindor war darauf erschienen und auch ihre Krawatte und die Krempen ihres Umhangs hatten sich in rot und gold, den Farben ihres neuen Hauses, verfärbt.

Als Julia auch dem Hausgeist Gryffindors, dem fast kopflosem Nick, vorgestellt worden war und das Festessen endlich beendet wurde, konnten die Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle ihrer Häuser ziehen. Julia folgte Hermine, Harry und Ron mehrere Treppen hinauf und ein paar Geheimgänge entlang, bis sie schliesslich vor einem großen Bild halt machten. Hermine erzählte, dass dies die ,,fette Dame" sei, die den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm bewachte. Sofort meldete sich diese zu Wort.

,,Ein schönes neues Schuljahr euch dreien." wünschte sie, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Julia und sie fragte: ,,Wer bist du denn, meine Liebe?"

Harry antwortete schnell: ,,Das ist Julia. Sie ist neu in Hogwarts, doch eben in Gryffindor aufgenommen worden. Also, was ist? Dürfen wir jetzt rein?"

,,Du wirst es hier bestimmt leicht haben, Schätzchen, keine Sorge. Bei deinem Aussehen wird dir das ganze männliche Hogwarts zu Füßen liegen." sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Julia und drehte sich dann zu dem genervt dreinblickendem Harry und fragte giftig: ,,Passwort?"

,,Oh Mist! Woher soll'n wir denn das Passwort..." begann Harry, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. ,,Zischende Wisbies. Es lohnt sich doch Vertrauensschüler als Freunde zu haben." sagte sie grinsend zu Harry, während das Porträt der fetten Dame zur Seite schwang und den Eingang zum Turm der Gryffindors freigab. Julia ging als letzte hinein und stand nun in dem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war in den Farben des Hauses, also rot und gold, eingerichtet.

Er erschien Julia sehr einladend mit dem Kamin und Sesseln und großen Tischen an den Fenster, an denen es sich bestimmt gut arbeiten ließ. Jetzt kamen auch die anderen Gryffindors in den Gemeinschaftsraum und es wurde sehr voll und dichtes Gedränge herrschte wieder, also beschlossen Hermine und Julia schon schlafen zu gehen. Zum einen, da Julia sehr müde und erschöpft war und zum anderen, weil sie gespannt auf den Mädchenschlafsaal und ihre anderen Klassenkameradinnen war. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Jungs und stiegen die Wendeltreppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Ron drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte mit einem süffisantem Grinsen: ,,Das wird ein interessantes Jahr werden, Mann."

Harry konnte nicht umhin und grinste ebenfalls, doch ging ihm Julia schon jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ron hatte recht, wenn es jetzt schon so anfing,... würde es bestimmt ein interessantes Jahr werden.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hermine öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal und Julia trat nach ihr auch in den Raum ein. Es war ein großer, runder Raum. Er wirkte gemütlich, fand Julia, denn er hatte an allen Wänden dunkles Holz, doch der Raum war dadurch nicht dunkel, denn es waren überall kleine Fenster und einen Kamin gab es auch, der bereits entzündet worden war. Hermine und Julia waren die beiden einzigen Mädchen im Schlafsaal. Neben dem Bett von Hermine hatte man auch für Julia ein Himmelbett hingestellt und eine eigene Kommode mitsamt Spiegel war, wie für die anderen Mädchen, auch für sie vorhanden. Mit einem kleinen Trick ihres Zauberstabes waren all ihre Sachen aus ihrem Koffer in die Kommode verschwunden und sauber einsortiert. Ein paar Fotos in Bilderrahmen waren auf der Kommode, neben dem Spiegel, von Julia hingezaubert worden, die sich Hermine gerade ansah.

Plötzlich ging die Tür des Schlafsaals auf und zwei Mädchen schritten hinein. Hermine fiel ihnen stürmisch um den Hals, um sie zu bergrüßen, während Julia etwas verlegen daneben stand.

,Wie unhöflich von mir." sagte Hermine plötzlich und ließ von den beiden ab. ,Hier, wie ihr ja durch Dumbledore schon wissen müsstet ist: Julia Gellar."

Julia lächelte die beiden freundlich an und schüttelte, die ihr angebotenen Hände.

,Julia, das sind Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown, die beiden anderen Mädchen des 6. Schuljahres aus Gryffindor."

Alle vier grinsten sich an. Zunächst machten sie sich dann fertig, um schlafen zu gehen, doch kamen sie so schnell nicht dazu, denn noch lange stellten sie sich gegenseitig Fragen und mussten des öfteren lachen.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, fand Julia. Etwas schwerfällig schaffte sie es aus dem Bett, war allerdings die erste aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Jeder Jahrgang hatte seinen eigenen Schlafsaal für Jungen und für Mädchen und jeder Schlafsaal hatte auch sein eigenes Badezimmer. Eine sehr gute Idee wie Julia fand, denn auf Schlangestehen vor der Toilette hatte sie jetzt keine Lust. Sie schnappte sich eines ihrer Handtücher und sprang unter die Dusche. Sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut durch das kühle Wasser. Dann wickelte sie sich schnell ein Handtuch um den Körper und ging wieder in den Schlafsaal, wo sie sich dank eines einfachen Zaubers ihr Haar trocknete. Die Locken, die sie von ihrer Mutter hatte, kräuselten sich auch schon wieder in ihr Haar, doch daran hatte sie sich bereits gewöhnt. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes waren ihre Haare wieder zu einem elegantem Knoten am Hinterkopf hochgesteckt, doch ließ sie absichtlich immer ein paar einzelne Strähnen raus, damit es nicht zu streng wirkte. Julia legte ihre weiße Perlenkette um den Hals, nahm die passenden Ohrringe und zog sich an. Die Schuluniform gefiel ihr. Vor allem das Gryffindor Wappen mit dem Löwen, doch stiegen ihr dabei wieder die Worte des Sprechenden Hutes in den Kopf. Er hatte sie nach Slytherin schicken wollen.

Jetzt wurde Julia aber abgelenkt, denn die anderen drei Mädchen wachten auf und wünschten ihr einen guten Morgen, worauf auch sie die drei grüßte.

Da Julia bereits fertig war und die anderen Mädels im Badezimmer beschäftigt waren, schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nur die Jungen ihres Jahrganges, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus, waren schon wach und saßen am Kamin. Julia kam die Treppe des Mädchensaals hinunter und begrüßte die Jungen mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Harry fand, dass ein Morgen immer so anfangen müsste, denn zu seinem Glück setzte sie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und obwohl noch leicht zwei andere Leute darauf platz gehabt hätten, stellte Harry glücklich fest, dass Julia sehr nah bei ihm saß.

,Morgen Harry." sagte sie und ihr Lächeln galt jetzt nur ihm.

,Guten Morgen, Hübsche. Wie hast du geschlafen" fragte Harry.

Julia hätte fast gelacht, denn Harrys Bemerkung fand sie wirklich lieb, jedoch beschränkte sie ihre Antwort auf:

,Na ja, die Betten sind schon bequem und man kann bestimmt leicht einschlafen darin,... wenn man nicht so neugierige Bettnachbarinnen hätte, die einen die ganze Nacht befragen." Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen und Harry fing an zu lachen.

,Also gut, wie du willst. Du kannst gerne im Jungenschlafsaal übernachten." kam plötzlich die Stimme von Hermine hinter den beiden. Alle drei mussten Grinsen und Ron bemerkte dazu nur:

,Wir hätten bestimmt nichts dagegen, Julia." Sie verfielen alle in prustendes Lachen und gingen dann zusammen in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

Als sie die Halle betreten hatten, blieben viele Blicke, meist männlichen Geschlechts, an Julia, der Neuen, hängen. Julia bemerkte dies fast gar nicht, denn in der Gesellschaft ihrer drei Freunde war sie nicht darauf konzentriert. Alle vier setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, der schon reichlich mit Speisen gefüllt war. Harry setzte sich neben Julia, nicht nur weil er ihre Nähe so genoss, nein, auch weil Hermine und Ron derweil mit dem jeweils anderen beschäftigt waren. Julia war gerade dabei sich den Tee in ihren Kelch einzuschenken, als mit circa einhundert Eulen die Post hereingebracht wurde. Julia erschrak, wegen des plötzlichen, lauten Geschreis und Geflatter der Eulen und verschüttete den Tee.

,Na, wer wird denn da so schreckhaft sein? Ich denke, daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, denn die Post wird jeden Morgen von den Eulen gebracht und wir wollen ja das noch genug Tee übrig ist, um die anderen Kelche zu füllen." Harry grinste und wischte mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes den vergossenen Tee weg.

,Solange du morgens immer neben mir sitzt und es wegwischst, hab ich ja noch ein bisschen Zeit mich daran zu gewöhnen." sagte Julia zu ihm und lächelte.

,Hier sind unsere neuen Stundenpläne." sagte Hermine nun und reichte die Zettel weiter. Hermine überflog den Zettel nur kurz mit den Augen und war dann wieder voll auf ihren Freund, Ron, konzentriert.

,Oh nein, gleich heute haben wir 'ne Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Ich glaubs nicht und auch dieses Jahr wieder mit den Slytherins." stöhnte Harry genervt.

,Wieso? So schlimm ist das Fach doch gar nicht." meinte Julia zu ihm, doch Harry erwiderte:

,Doch das ist es. Snape unterrichtet Zaubertränke." Dabei deutete er auf den Zaubertränkelehrer am Lehrertisch, der seinen Kaffee trank und in die Schülerschar spähte. Während Harry wieder ganz auf den Stundenplan fixiert war, beobachtete Julia Professor Snape genauer. Was sollte an diesem Lehrer so schlimm sein? Er war ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit dunklen fast schwarzen Augen, wie Julia aus der Entfernung feststellte. Er wirkte sehr düster in seiner ebenfalls komplett schwarzen Robe, doch hatte er, wie Julia fand, eine geheimnisvoll wirkende Ausstrahlung. Sein Blick blieb plötzlich an ihr hängen. Seine dunklen Augen hatten ihren Blick gespürt und bohrten sich jetzt in ihre strahlend Grünen hinein. Wie hatte er ihren Blick bemerken können? Julia hielt seinem Blick stand und stellte fest, dass sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht ihres neuen Lehrers legte. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf und schaute auf ihren leeren Teller.

,Du solltest etwas essen. Der erste Schultag ist immer der anstrengenste." meinte Hermine plötzlich. Julia hob ihren Kopf wieder und schenkte Hermine ein Lächeln, doch aß sie trotzdem nichts.

In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie Verwandlung gehabt. Harry hatte Julia sofort einen Platz neben sich reserviert, da Ron sowieso neben Hermine sitzen wollte. Professor McGonagall war eine strenge Lehrerin, doch brachte sie der Klasse Disziplin und Ordnung bei. Julia mochte ihren Unterricht vom ersten Augenblick an und war, auch zur Freude der Professorin, eifrig dabei. Danach hatten sie noch zwei Stunden Zauberkunst bei dem kleinen Prof. Flitwick, der sehr überrascht über den Vorsprung war, den Julia gegenüber den anderen, aus der Ausbildung in Frankreich mitbrachte. Während er den anderen Aufgaben zu erledigen gab, unterhielt er sich angeregt mit Julia über den Lehrstoff den sie bereits bearbeitet hatte.

Dann ging es zum Mittagessen in die große Halle, wo sie sich auf die letzten beiden Stunden für diesen Tag vorbereiteten und besonders Neville Longbottom, ein ziemlich zerstreuter Schüler, wie Julia fand, war aufgeregt.

,Zaubertränke muss hier ja wirklich schlimm sein. Bis jetzt hab ich nur Schlechtes gehört." sagte Julia verwirrt und nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft aus ihrem Glas.

,Snape ist ein Tyrann. Du wirst schon sehen, warum in Hogwarts jeder dieses Fach hasst. Na ja, außer vielleicht die Slytherins. Da ist er Hauslehrer, was er die Schülern aus anderen Häusern, besonders aus Gryffindor, spüren lässt." meinte Ron schmatzend.

,Ach Ron! Keine Angst, Julia. Eigentlich ist Zaubertränke ganz o.k.. Wenn ihr Jungs euch nur mal etwas mehr anstrengen und lernen würdet, würde es euch auch mehr Spaß machen." mahnte Hermine und konnte glücklicherweise nicht sehen, wie Ron und Harry gespielt die Augen verdrehten.


	3. Kapitel 3

Hi!

Erst einmal vielen herzlichen Dank an all die lieben Menschen, die mir bis jetz reviewt haben. Ich hab mich RIESIG über mein erstes Feedback gefreut. Danke auch für die Kritik und die Anmerkungen zur 'Fehlerbehebung'.

Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt

Lady Juliana

Hier das nchste Kapitel

* * *

Nach dem Essen gingen die Gryffindors runter zu den Kerkern, wo sie bereits von den Slytherins empfangen wurden. 

,Na Longbottom, hoffentlich überstehen wir dieses Jahr und gehen nicht drauf, wenn wieder einer deiner Kessel in die Luft geht." ertönte Malfoys höhnische Stimme. Neville wurde puterrot. Hermine, Ron, Harry und Julia kamen gerade zur Tür des Klassenzimmers, als sie Malfoy vernahmen. Ron sah Nevilles rotes Gesicht und rief:

,Hey Malfoy, hoffentlich krepieren wir dieses Jahr nicht alle an deiner großen Klappe." Die Gryffindors brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, Malfoy schien allerdings nicht sehr beeindruckt sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern beobachtete Julia aus den Augenwinkeln.

Mit einem Knall flog jetzt die Tür der Kerkerräume auf und die Schüler traten ein und setzten sich fast geräuschlos. Julia ging geradewegs auf Prof. Snape zu, der seinen Blick auf eine Pergamentrolle gerichtet hatte.

,...Entschuldigung. Ähm, Professor? Mein Name ist Julia Gellar."

Ruckartig hob Snape seinen Kopf und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. Sein Blick wanderte zu Julias, während er sagte:

, Ms. Gellar, am besten setzen sie sich zuerst neben Mr. Malfoy. Er wird ihnen ein bisschen zur Seite stehen und ich komme dann noch einmal zu ihnen und wir können reden."

,Vielen Dank." War Julias knappe Antwort und schnell setzte sie sich an den Tisch zu Draco, der sie mit einem überheblichen Grinsen empfing.

Während Snape die Zutaten und Durchführung eines Trankes an die Tafel schrieb lehnte sich Malfoy lässig zu Julia rüber und begann immer noch grinsend mit ihr zu reden.

,So schnell sieht man sich wieder. Tja, dann ist es also Gryffindor geworden. Schade eigentlich. Du hättest bestimmt gut nach Slytherin gepasst."

Harry beobachtete, zwei Tische weiter hinten, genausten jede Bewegung Malfoys.

,Ach ja? Findest du" fragte Julia.

,Oh ja..." meinte Draco leise und seine eisblauen Augen blitzten.

Snape rauschte bald zu ihrem Tisch.

,So, Miss Gellar. Wie ich sehe bereitet ihnen das Zubereiten dieses Trankes keine Schwierigkeiten."

,Nein, gewiss nicht. Ich denke, dass ich dem Lehrstoff nicht hinterher bin. Natürlich wäre es leichter für mich, hätte ich die Aufzeichnungen, die auch die anderen haben, doch werde ich bestimmt keine Probleme haben." meinte sie recht optimistisch.

,Ich denke es wird ihnen leichter fallen mit ein wenig Unterstützung. Am besten wäre es doch Mr. Malfoy stellt ihnen seine Aufzeichnungen zur Verfügung. Sollten trotz dessen irgendwelche ungeklärte Fragen bleiben, können sie sich jederzeit an mich wenden."

Mit diesen Worten war er weiter durch die Klasse gerauscht und bei Harry stehen geblieben. Julia bekam noch mit, wie Snape gefährlich leise zischte,Mr. Potter würden sie sich jetzt vielleicht auf das Zubereiten ihres Trankes konzentrieren und nicht anderer Gespräche belauschen."

,Ich finde aber, dass Julia sich auch meine Aufzeichnungen ausleihen kann, Prof., das würde doch einiges an Mühe ersparen." antwortete Harry rasch.

,Gewiss nicht, Potter. Mr. Malfoy wird sich darum kümmern und jetzt konzentrieren sie sich gefälligst auf ihre Arbeit, sonst werde ich ihnen an ihrem ersten Schultag eine Strafarbeit erteilen müssen." Snape verschwand wieder zum Pult und Harry machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit, nachdem er von Julia noch ein dankbares Lächeln bekommen hatte.

Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke war vorbei und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Julia machten sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen in die große Halle, als sie von Malfoy und seinen zwei Kumpanen, Crabbe und Goyle, eingeholt wurden.

,Gellar, warte mal." rief Draco laut und schon ging er neben ihr her.

,Wie wär's mit heute Abend in der Bibliothek. Ich bringe dir meine Aufzeichnungen und wir... na ja... können uns ein bisschen besser kennen lernen." sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Bevor Julia etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Harry, der plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht war, gefährlich leise auf Draco ein.

,Du lässt die Finger von ihr, Malfoy. Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Du wirst ihr lediglich deine Aufzeichnungen geben und dann verschwindest du, hast du verstanden"

,Soso. Ich soll die Finger von ihr lassen? Ach, und wer will mich daran hindern? Du Potter? Das ich nicht lache"

,Ich warne dich, Malfoy." knurrte Harry.

Beide Jungen funkelten sich böse an, bis Julia, die bisweilen nur dagestanden und beobachtet hatte, verächtlich schnaubte und dann mit Hermine im Schlepptau in Richtung große Halle verschwand.

,Heute Abend in der Bibliothek." rief ihr Malfoy noch hinterher, bevor auch er verschwand.

Harry starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, wo Julia eben verschwunden war und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter,Frauen, die werden wir nie verstehen." verkündete Rons Stimme. So machten sich die beiden auch auf zum Mittagessen.

In der großen Halle angekommen, suchten Harrys Augen den Gryffindortisch ab, den er mit Ron ansteuerte. Die Mädchen saßen in der Mitte der Tafel und unterhielten sich über den Tisch hinweg. Harry ließ sich schnell neben Julia plumpsen und Ron nahm neben seiner Freundin platz. Das Gespräch der beiden war sofort verstummt.

,Worüber habt ihr geredet" fragte Ron sofort.

,Ach. Nichts. Frauensache." antwortete Hermine nur und aß von ihrem Nachtisch.

Während Hermine gerade lachend Ron fütterte, ergriff Harry die Chance und begann leise:

,Weißt du, Julia,..."

,Nein, ist schon gut Harry. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Da ist eben irgendwas mit mir durchgegangen. Ich weiß, auch nicht. Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken. Aber, nur damit du es weißt, ich kann mich durchaus selbst verteidigen." sagte sie in ernstem Ton, doch ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

,O.k. beim nächsten Mal weiß ich's." sagte Harry erleichtert.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten die Gryffindors der 6. Klasse damit ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und so rückte der Abend immer näher. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Julia saßen beim Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich, bis Julia plötzlich etwas einfiel.

,Oh nein. Ich muss ja noch in die Bibliothek. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich den Weg nicht kenne."

Ron und Hermine die gerade mit den Lippen aneinander klebten hatten anscheinend gar nichts mitbekommen und zeigten keinerlei Reaktion darauf. Harry war aufgesprungen und sagte:

,Warte kurz."


End file.
